Je serais toujours là pour toi
by Kalmah
Summary: Je te surveille encore une fois, sans que tu ne le saches. Je te regarde de loin, t'observe sans faire le moindre bruit. Tu pleures. Beaucoup. Et tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter.


Bonjour à tous,

Me voici avec une avec une très courte song-fic, que je viens tout juste d'écrire en découvrant la chanson, _Boston_, d'_Augustana_. Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai changé une parole de la chanson, _California_ par _England_, pour que l'histoire reste logique (autant qu'elle peut l'être en tout cas !)  
>L'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Drago Malfoy, qui voit Luna Lovegood.<p>

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je te surveille encore une fois, sans que tu ne le saches. Je te regarde de loin, t'observe sans faire le moindre bruit. Tu pleures. Beaucoup. Et tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter.<p>

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
>Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,<br>This world you must've crossed... she said...

Tu te demandes s'il y a une justice dans ce monde. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es victime de tous ces préjugés, alors que personne ne te connais réellement. Je t'ai souvent insultée, méprisée, rabaissée. Si tu pouvais savoir combien je m'en veux. Tu sais, j'ai été éduqué de façon à ne pas avoir de sentiments, à réagir comme un automate. Je devais montrer que ma famille était puissante, riche et respectée. Pour cela, je devais trouver des personnes plus faibles que moi. Et tu étais une victime parfaite.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
>She said,<br>You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Tu ne peux même pas te confier à tes amis. Ils ne comprendront pas. Ils ne te comprennent jamais. Tu aimerais t'enfuir, loin. Loin de tout ce monde qui ne te comprend pas. Parce que tu es différente. Parce que tu es spéciale. Mais ça, personne ne le sais, et ils ne veulent pas le savoir.

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
>An open field,<br>When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
>When they see you<br>She said...

Tu rêves. Tu aurais voulu exister dans un monde meilleur, où tes amis auraient fait attention à toi, où tu aurais pu t'exprimer sans que personne ne te juge, où tu n'aurais pas été obligée de te cacher pour exprimer ta peine. Parce que je sais que tu te caches derrière se regard rêveur, ses longs cheveux blonds et ce sourire, pour montrer que tout va bien. Mais tout ne va pas bien. Tu souffres, parce que tu as commis le crime de rêver.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
>She said<br>You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Ils croient que tu es folle. Parce que tu vois des choses qu'eux, ne voient pas. Parce que tu vois la vie en rose. Parce que tu fuis la réalité, alors qu'eux, ont les pieds sur terre. Mais moi, je te comprends. Qui voudrait vivre dans cette guerre, alors qu'autre part, la paix est reine ? Alors qu'ailleurs, tu pourrais être tout simplement heureuse. Là-bas, où le ciel est bleu, où le soleil est jaune, où tout a une couleur. Là-bas où rien n'est noir, contrairement à l'Angleterre, qui pleure les morts chaque jour.

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
>I think I'll start a new life,<br>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
>I'll get out of England, I'm tired of the weather,<br>I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
>Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,<br>I think that I'm just tired  
>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...<br>I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
>I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,<p>

Partir quelque part où personne ne te connais. Mais tu m'oublis, moi. Tu oublis que je mourrais pour toi. Mais tu préfère un nouveau départ, loin des regards des autres, de ceux qui te crachent dessus. Tu ne veux pas me prendre avec toi, parce que tu sais que mon nom est important dans la société, et tu ne veux pas le salir. Tu sais que si je partais avec toi, je serais renié de ma famille, qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah...  
>Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah<br>Where no one knows my name...  
>Where no one knows my name...<br>Boston...  
>No one knows my name.<p>

Mais n'oublis jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


End file.
